


Always Choose You

by sxrensxng



Series: Fire Emblem: Three Houses Reader Inserts [3]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Dissociation, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, although nothing you wouldn't know if you've played the game before, but nothing too trippy, its like you're playing the game but you have no idea it's a game, this whole thing is kind of trippy because you're recalling past lives, vague spoilers for crimson flower, vague spoilers for silver snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:27:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23978197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sxrensxng/pseuds/sxrensxng
Summary: Each time you start over you can't help but feel drawn to him. Memories flood back as you look at him, and you realize that he looks familiar.
Relationships: Caspar von Bergliez/My Unit | Byleth, Caspar von Bergliez/Reader
Series: Fire Emblem: Three Houses Reader Inserts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2102724
Kudos: 20





	Always Choose You

**Author's Note:**

> This oneshot is also available on my wattpad (sxrensxng) if you prefer to read there.

YOU'VE SEEN HIM BEFORE. You know that. His face is the same as it was all the other times, as is his hair. Although, you've sworn you've seen it in a different style before.

His eyes and hair are the same vibrant blue that haunt your every waking hour. You know him. You know you do.

You recall him in several visions, although you can't exactly pinpoint each and every one from memory.

In some of them he's young, and others he's older. Some he had short hair, but most of them his hair is longer.

The first vision is the easiest to remember. He's sitting on the ground in a classroom of some kind, picking up some papers off of the ground. He's young here, and you can still feel your heart skip a beat.

The second is the fondest. Your hands are woven together and overlooking a small valley. He's older than he was in the last vision but still young. The two of you look down upon a small house in the valley. His mouth moves, but no words come to mind.

The third is the most vivid. The two of you are standing in a catacomb of some kind. He runs over to you and tackles you in a hug. You hold onto each other tightly, as you look to the front of the mausoleum. There stands a girl who you've seen before, wearing heavy red armor. She's in a lot of the visions, but she doesn't matter as much as he does. There's yelling, which you can hear, but no words are decipherable. Your faces are flush against one another as a man with a fiery sword sides with a woman with green hair.

The fourth vision is the worst one. He's lying in a large castle of some kind. You are knelt beside him, holding his hands for dear life. He isn't crying, but you are. Someone stands over you, a face you do not remember, but is someone you used to call a friend. He's bleeding, but the colors only blend together.

The fifth is hard to remember. He's standing in a doorway and his hair is short. He sits beside you at a table, and the blue tapestries around the room compliment his hair. It gets fuzzy when you think about the details. No words are recalled and faces leak onto the rest of the image.

The sixth is your favorite. You're lying down in a field of flowers. He is next to you. He's placed several of them in your hair, and your foreheads bump against each other as you stare at the sun. This is the first one where you can recall what things sound like. Laughter is heard from nearby, but it isn't either of you. You look to see a flock of small children playing in the tall grass. You remember the warm feeling that spreads throughout your chest.

The seventh is almost as bad as the fourth. You can see him in the distance, standing next to a man who looks like him and the woman in red armor. He looks as if he's about to break, but you don't recall why. You want nothing more than to close the gap between you, but the bow in your hand tells you that that's not the best idea. He's so close, but everyone that surrounds you warns against it. The vision flickers and you see your arrow pierce him in the chest. You don't know why this happens, but you know that you don't want to see this vision anymore.

The eighth is special. The two of you are seated on a bridge of some kind, looking up at the stars and chatting. A tall tower is on your right, and you're dressed nicer than you normally are. The air is cold, but it doesn't matter as long as he's beside you.

Each one is different than the last, although some do overlap. Your uniform is different in each, as is the weapon you wield.

However, one thing never changes.

You see him in every one.

In every memory, vision, and story, he's there. He's a permanent part of your mind that you can't seem to shake.

Not even now.

You decide that this is the ninth memory.

He's standing there, at the back of the classroom with another boy whose face you will surely forget when this memory resurfaces. He laughs, only to turn to face you and stop. Your eyes lock, and you can't help but wonder if he sees the memories too.

In every era, you see him and want nothing more than to reach out and touch him.

Time and time again, you would choose him. You could probably choose someone else, and even ignore him entirely, but it's not the same without him. Your heart breaks even trying to fathom a life without him.

Your memory is still fresh, and you cannot pinpoint his name just yet. You can't pick it out of the ever-changing timeline of visions you see.

As you speak to him for the hundredth first time, you know that you would choose him. Again and again. No matter what happened in each one, or what duties they entailed.

"Are you gonna be enrolled at the Officer's Academy? I'm Caspar."

The warmth floods your body for the ninth vivid time, and you decide that you would do anything for Caspar.


End file.
